We Can Still Survive
by Firelight My Soul Is Bright
Summary: Bella and Edward strive to restitch their realationship, as danger nears can they make it in time? Victoria is circling in for the kill of Edward's precious Bella. Bella strives to also patch her and Jacob's realationship. Before it's too late.
1. Dancing

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Edward, Bella, or any other Twilight material, the genius Stephenie Meyer did. sad _

We Can Still Survive

Chapter 1

Victorian La Belle

As Edward and I lay awake in my darkened room, my radio sings

softly through the nights secrets. His arms are securely wrapped

around me, like a shield to protect me against the world. We can lie

here without a word all night, only spilling our souls into a cup for the

other to consume. Softly a song began, immediately he and I

recognized the song. His arms tighten the slightest just to reassure me

that his would stay, concrete.

"_Time is gonna take my mind  
_

_and carry it far away where I can fly  
_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
_

_'cause it's all about love and I know better  
_

_How life is a waving feather  
_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
_

"May I have this dance?" Edward whispers nuzzling my thick hair

tenderly.

"You may." I laugh. Tentatively he releases me only to pick me

up and carry me to the middle of the room. He looks at me as I lie in

his arms like a treasure, and if I didn't know other wise I saw a tear

glisten in his eyes. Embarrassed he released me slowly.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking  
_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
_

_'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
_

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong  
_

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me  
_

I silently place my arms around his neck, Edward placed his on my

waist. We began to dance, swaying in time with the music.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
_

_No need for anything but music  
_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
_

_Time still exists  
_

_Time still exists  
_

_Time still exists_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong  
_

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me  
_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong  
_

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me__" _

"Thank you, Bella?" Edward asked as the song ended.

"Yes?" I answered my head still buried in his chest to shade the fact

traitor tears had brimmed my eyes.

"Oh, Bella why are you crying?" Edward whispered sounding suddenly

ashamed.

"Please never leave me." I said looking up at him. We continued to

slow dance though the song was much too frantic to dance to.

Gradually we came to a stop; Edward looked at me with such

sadness that my heart broke in two. Edward took my face in his hands

and whispered;

"Never Bella, you're my air, what makes me finally have a reason for

life. Without you I would die." Broken sobs erupted through out the

room, the sounds were coming from me, I realized, my heart. We

hadn't spoken about the hole that ripped my being apart when he left,

and the fact that he tried to kill himself.

I reburied my face securely on his broad perfectly sculpted chest. His

arms returned to their rightful spot.

"I love you." Edward whispered soaking my essence into his memory.

"Now I tell you openly you have my heart so dont hurt me" I quoted

looking up at him. He kissed me fercly, quick and intense. Like

he was saying he would try his best not to.

**Author Note! **

**Okay I don't know if this story is any good, please review first of all even if you hate it!!!!! Tell me so! BTW: The song is Dancing by Elisa. The quote 'Now I tell you openly you have my heart so dont hurt me' is also a song, this song is called Dreams by The Crainberries. Please please let me know if I should continue! Thanks everyone!**

**-Beth**


	2. Dreams and Memories

We Can Still Survive

Chapter 2

Memories

Victorian La Belle

"_Edward!?" I called sitting up in bed. "Edward!?" I called again._

_Slowly I sat up looking around—lost. The room seemed darker, somehow frightening even with the birds chirping and dancing around my window._

"_Please Edward, answer me!" I called out into nowhere, my voice blended like honey into tea with the sounds echoing my arrival in alarm._

"_Bella?" Edward's voice answered as he vaporized next to me, anger flashing in his angelic features. _

_How could he have changed do much through the night? He had sworn his loyalty, his love._

_Fear lashed through my body like a bolt of lightening, this wasn't Edward, and it couldn't be. _

"_Bella, what the hell do you want?" Thrashed his voice._

_I—I'm sorry you were so loving and quant last night. What happened" I tried to sooth reaching out to grasp his cold hard familiar arm. _

"_Get off of me Bella! I don't want you anymore! Can't you see that? Did it ever cross your mind that the reason I won't change you is that I don't want to spend eternity with you! I don't even wish to spend another second with you!" He concluded, his voice shaking with anger. _

_My body shook with convulsions of hurt, the hole ripping apart my soul at the thought of this being true._

"_No, you're lying, you love me. You love me… You promised" I whispered trying to make him understand. _

"Bella! Hun wake up, are you okay?" Edward asked fear crossing his face as I sat up in my bed, thankful to be awake.

"Um. Yeah I guess, it was just a nightmare." I covered.

"Well, okay. I have something I need to tell you." Edward jumped.

"Do you know why Esme and Carsile were so thrilled when I found you?" Edward asked.

"No," I whispered forced to look away from his face.

"Because 30 years ago today, I was in love—with a woman named Jillian. But she died. Do you know what became of her?"

"No," I answered meekly. Staring into his topaz eyes I tried to understand what he was trying to tell me but my mind always came back to the dream.

"Do you want to know what happened next, what became of Jillian?" he whispered coming closer to me, wonder coursed through my dazed body. I nodded my eyes nearly blind but still steady.

"I'll tell you, then. She died the next day. I killed her." Edward finished looking away ashamed.

My flesh crept at the words.

"You don't mean that," I said shakily. I remember my dream, the hatred that came from his mouth and I forced myself not to recoil from him, I had to tell myself that he loved me, it was only a dream. "Edward, I know you. You couldn't have done that…" I swore. Hesitantly I touched his arm, soothing his ridged structure.

"Bella, don't." Edward threatened looking away from me.

Softly but firmly I grasped his face willing him to look at me, "You promised, you promised your life to me, your eternal drawn life, to me Edward. To me." I pleaded looking into his eyes, my own soiled with tears. He began to relax, eyes softening.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Shhh…" I stopped him, by placing my finger to his mouth.

"Tell me." I willed him, "Tell me."

"I'm sorry Bella; I'm just not myself today. I love you. Please forgive me?" Edward begged looking into my eyes, like he was trying to unlock a door with a key that didn't quite fit.

"What happened to Jillian?" Was all that I would say.

His eyes blanketed into the past. Though before starting he held my hand with security coloring his features.

_**30 years prior**_

"_We- we loved each other._

'_Jillian, Jillian, where are you?' I called. A giggle erupted from the woods._

_A streak of blonde struck my sight with as a scent of jasmine hit my nostrils, along with the tempting scent of her blood, the blood that kept us apart. She didn't know my secret; she never should've, though this would be her last day, not knowing, and living._

'_Jillian, come, oh Jillian.' I called, hearing her sneak up behind me not knowing that I knew her every move. She leapt towards me landing gracefully on my back. Pretending a surprise I jumped._

'_Ah ha Edward, gotcha' she joked. Her sweet flesh called me like a song singing, and singing. It was too much I grabbed her from my back, and before she or I knew what happened I was drinking, her sweet, blood. Terror flashed across her face._

'_Edward, oh God help me, Edward PLEASE STOP!" Jillian cried tears flowed freely down her precious golden face."_

"Edward please, you're hurting my hand," I cried as his hand crushed my hand, though he seemed unable to hear me.

"_I couldn't stop, though how hard I tried. Every time I close my eyes I hear her screams. I felt her finally stop struggling and pleading with God to help her and save her, little did she know she was wrestling with the Devils minions. When I looked into her eyes they were dead, lifeless. Those beautiful eyes that glittered every time I kissed her. Those eyes that were the colors that painters envied. Sapphires that shown all the way down into the depths _of_ her soul. _

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," I cried into his shoulder, tears pouring down my face, him shaking with the memories.

"I'm sorry I just am so frightened that I could loose you the same way." Edward whispers were muffled by my thick hair.

"Edward, it doesn't matter, I want to live the rest of my life with you, be it tomorrow that my end comes, and then I will have fulfilled my dreams." I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Do you really not want to spend another instant with me?" I asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Bella—Oh God Bella, I love you, I was so overwhelmed, I wasn't rational. I want to spend my life with you, and only you…You're my Jillian." Edward assured me slightly mortified.

"You're my Romeo." I said, tears finally subsiding.

"Why didn't you ever tell me of Jillian?" I asked.

"I never wanted you to know about that part of my life. I wanted to be your Prince." Edward explained.

"What? I don't understand." I said looking up to face him.

"I didn't want you to know that I couldn't ever resist my brand of Heroin." Edward explained hoping that it made more sense.

**SO how do you all like it? I wasn't sure; if nobody likes it I can always re-write it! Or just quit the story al together…Let me know. Even if you despise it, let me know that!**

**-Beth**


End file.
